prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 096
Sharon wants some coffee, but rather than run the risk of stealing it, she pays Pat with pills to get some for her. Pat notices that the pills are different to the ones she had before. Doreen returns to the halfway house early next morning and tells Lizzie about the engagement. Lizzie doesn't trust Kevin's motives and goes round to see him to check his prospects. Bea sees Paul to ask for more materials, but she really wants to make it clear that it was she and not Sharon who got the women back on the project. Sharon and Chrissie are stoned in the laundry. Erica tells Chrissie she can make regular escorted visits to the hospital and warns her not to abuse the privilege. Pat is working at top speed thanks to the amphetamines and eventually collapses. The sister identifies the cause of Pat's condition and Erica orders a search. Sharon survives a body search by hiding the drugs under her hair at the back of her neck. Lizzie visits Bea to share her worries about Doreen. Pat warns Sharon not to try the same trick on anyone else. Doreen tells Lizzie she's going to come and live with her and Kevin when they are married. Paul points out to Tony that the terms of his bond mean that he can't leave home to start up an apprenticeship. Erica turns down Jim's suggestion to confine the women their cells and orders instead that the women's visitors should be searched. Meanwhile, Judy has arrived to see Sharon, but she hasn't brought anything in. Sharon is disappointed with her and deliberately makes her jealous by describing her new "friend" Chrissie. Sharon also drops a hint to Judy that she might like to meet Chrissie and tells her when Chrissie will be visiting the hospital... Paul suspects Tony is planning to run away: he leaves work to go to the college to stop him and asks Meg if she will cover for him. Michael Simpson visits again to try again with Caroline, but he doesn't take kindly to being searched by Jim. He tells Caroline he will testify for her, though he is also irrationally jealous of Jim, and comments snidely to Caroline that Jim willl be sure to ask for "payment" for his help. Meg is annoyed with Paul and tells him she isn't prepared to cover for him again. Sharon sulks when Chrissie says she won't help with the drugs pickup at the hospital, but the silent treatment is already beginning to work on Chrissie by the time she's collected for her visit. Sharon tells Caroline that Jim's nickname is "Fletch the Letch" because he screwed one of the prisoners. Paul buys flowers for Meg and Tony suspects he may be trying for more than just making an apology. Chrissie asks to go to the toilet at the end of her hospital visit and finds a packet taped inside the toilet paper dispenser (though note the rather worrying description on the toilet paper pack ). But someone has been lurking in the other cubicle and as Chrissie removes the packet someone reaches from behind and grabs her ... Next Episode Episode 097 Category:1980 Episodes Category:Episodes